


Euphoria

by CharredAshes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And a couple small mentions of some of Jack and Gabe's family members, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Medical Procedures, Original Character(s), R76 Secret Santa, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Trans Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, brief mention of the amaris, everything is perfect nothing hurts, kind of???, like just a tiny mention of an OC sibling because gabe deserves a big happy family, soft domestic AU just let them live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharredAshes/pseuds/CharredAshes
Summary: Scars, bandages, and lots and lots of kisses - domestic fluff with a dash of hospital humor, written for the R76 Secret Santa Exchange!





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there giftee! You asked for something centered around Jack being trans, so here's a good ol' domestic AU featuring Jack getting top surgery! All very lighthearted, no graphic medical content or anything. I hope you enjoy, and happy holidays!

The morning was serene. Yellow sunlight dripped in through the gently parted curtains and spilled across the sheets, giving his bedmate a backlit glow as he snoozed with his back to the window. Jack, eyes still drooping with drowsiness, reached a hand out to trail fingers softly over the curve of Gabriel’s bicep, down his arm and to his middle. He curled his arm around his waist and pulled himself in closer to him, face pressing to his shoulder. Gabriel, light sleeper that he was, woke at the adjustment but didn’t move. “Mornin’, sunshine,” he greeted, voice soft and thick with sleep. Jack felt lips press to his hair, and he smiled against Gabriel’s skin. 

“Morning,” he replied with a slight yawn. “You remember what we’re doing today, right?”

“Of course I do.” Gabriel sat up and arched his back, stretching like a cat and then relaxing when his spine issued a series of satisfying pops. He pressed hands to either side of Jack's body, looking down at him with a smile. "You," he began, lifting a hand to tap Jack gently on the tip of his nose. "Are getting a real weight off your chest today." He grinned, wide, toothy and self-satisfied, and Jack couldn't help but groan.

"Awful. Awful joke. Can we not be awake for ten minutes without you tormenting me?" Jack's tone was playful, and it made Gabriel laugh. Gabriel leaned down, steadying himself on his elbows and still hovering above the other. Jack reached up, fingers spreading over Gabriel's chest, thumbs stroking across the smooth, precise scars beneath his pecs. Years old at this point, but still there.

“C’mon,” Gabriel said, dipping down to press his lips affectionately to Jack’s cheek. “Let’s get going or we’ll be late.”

They had a couple of hours still before they even needed to leave, but Gabriel was a stickler for staying on schedule and for once Jack wouldn’t tease him about it. Out of bed, into the shower while Gabriel ate breakfast - a luxury Jack was denied, his doctor’s voice ringing in his head, “No food for eight hours before your surgery!”. Usually they would have gone to work out together before anything else, but Jack thought it best not to strain himself. 

His stomach fluttered more and more the closer they inched towards noon - the time of his appointment. He was, well, he was nervous, and he knew that was perfectly natural. Things could go wrong during surgery, and the results could always be less spectacular than you hoped. He hadn’t really slept well the night before, mind too busy to let him settle down. It was all overridden though, by eagerness. He was too excited to second guess.

He dressed himself in comfortable clothes, pausing as his fingers brushed over the binder folded at the top of his closet. He wondered what to do with it since he wouldn’t be needing it anymore. Donate it, maybe? The seams were starting to get a little worn from use, but Gabriel could probably tighten them up if asked. 

Though he’d been thinking about just how much time they had when Gabriel made them get up, any downtime they had before it was time to go seemed to melt away like an ice cube in the middle of a LA summer. Before he knew it, Gabriel was leading the way to the car, and off they went.

The doctor’s office was sterile, and there was a certain comfort in that brightly lit cleanliness. The smell of disinfectant was sharp but not strong. Gabriel’s palm against his as he took his hand was warm. He kept stroking his thumb across the back of Jack’s hand, firm and comforting, present even while his eyes stayed casually down at his phone. 

Noon.

The wait to get started wasn’t particularly long, and with how time had slipped away this morning, Jack expected it to fly by like nothing. Of course, things didn’t work out like that. Instead, as he sat there waiting, time dragged on like molasses. A clock tick, tick, ticked seconds away from the wall, and Jack would have sworn the space in between each tick and tock grew ever so slightly longer with each one that passed. He sat, staring at his knees, for what felt like an hour, then glanced impatiently at the clock. 

12:03

God. He stared at the wall with furrowed brows until he heard a snap of fingers near his ear, Gabriel drawing his attention back.

“Look,” he said, leaning over to show him a picture. Ana, and the new baby. Little Fareeha was only a few months old. Her frilly dress had little bluebirds on it, and her dark hair stuck up around her matching headband. Her pudgy face was split with a big, giggly smile. Cute. And a welcome distraction from being too in his own head about this. 

“How’s she doing?”

“Good. Probably exhausted, but she says she’s doing good. She also said she’ll come visit in a couple months, whenever Fareeha starts sleeping through the night.” Jack smiled at that. They hadn’t seen Ana in ages, not since before Fareeha had been born.

“Are you going to make her a bunch of baby clothes?” 

“Maybe, when Fareeha stops growing so fast that they’ll be too small for her by the time I finish.”

Jack began to say something else, but their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of his doctor. As comforting as his boyfriend’s presence was, Jack knew they eventually had to seperate. Gabriel gave him a kiss, told him he’d be there when he woke up, and then it was time to go.

Gabriel, for his part, genuinely wasn’t very nervous. He was a hard guy to set on edge. It was going to be a long wait though, he knew that much. Might only take an hour or so, might take three or four, just depended. He was shepherded off to the family waiting room by a nurse. It had a warmer atmosphere than the rest of the medical facility, with plush couches and a TV up against one wall running a constant stream of the news or sitcoms or movies - whatever whoever had the remote tuned it to that day. The room was mostly empty aside from Gabriel. There was a bored looking woman who glanced briefly up from her magazine when he entered and an older man who had his eyes on the TV. The room was quiet aside from the drone of the television and the flip of magazine pages. 

Gabriel hated medical offices. Small clinics, hospitals, even the dentist. The same clinical sterileness that comforted his partner gave him a sort of crawling feeling under his skin. He was calm, certainly, but that didn’t mean he liked being there. He’d be glad to get home as soon as this was all said and done. 

He tapped away at his phone for an hour. Then he stepped out for a smoke. Then he tapped away at his phone for an hour more. A nurse presumably collected the older man, as he’d disappeared between Gabriel going out to smoke and coming back inside. The woman was still waiting when a different nurse came to fetch Gabriel.

He knew this drill from when he’d gotten his own surgery. Jack would wake up, then would get some checks from his doctor, and then they could head home. He’d still been living with his mother at that point. She’d doted on him more than when he’d gotten the flu in 2 nd grade. She’d probably been more nervous about the whole thing than he had, but she’d always been that way about more serious medical procedures. Gabriel remembered her acting quite the same when his little sister, Cecilia, had gotten her tonsils out. He’d had to dissuade her from accompanying them today, even, but Jack would surely be getting concerned phone calls that night checking in on him from both their mothers.

“Hey, look who’s awake,” Gabriel greeted as he entered the recovery room to find a drowsy looking Jack laid up in bed. He absolutely couldn’t resist opening his camera and hitting ‘record’. “How you feeling, sunshine?” 

Jack blinked up at him. He looked groggy and confused, just watching as Gabriel pulled a chair up and sat next to his bed. “Gaaabe?” His voice wasn’t slurred like he’d been drinking, more like he was downright exhausted. 

“Yeees?” 

Blink blink. “Gabe.” 

“Yes.”

Jack paused again, and Gabe gave an amused smile as he waited for any kind of response. “I love you,” he said after a moment. Gabriel smiled wider at that.

“I love you, too.” 

“My body hurts.”

“You did just have surgery,” Gabriel said, prompting Jack to furrow his brows in confusion, as though he didn’t remember. He lifted a hand to pat heavily on his chest, and Gabriel reached a hand out to gently grasp his wrist. “No, nope, don’t do that.” He gingerly pushed Jack’s hand down to rest at his side. “You should try to get some rest.”

“I just slept all day though,” Jack complained.

“You were only out for two hours. Go on Jackie, get some sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure.” Delirious concerns apparently satisfied, Jack acquiesced, head tipping back and eyes fluttering shut. His exaggerated snores made it obvious he was only doing it for Gabriel’s sake. Nonetheless, drugged as he was, it was only a few moments before he really did drift off. 

The second time Jack woke, it was when his surgeon was examining his work. Jack was still drowsy, but the anesthesia had mostly worn off by then, so he wasn’t near as confused or concerned. 

The drive home was quiet, but only because Jack snoozed the whole way there. Getting cut open could really take it out of a person, nevermind the restless night he’d had. Gabriel wrapped his arm around him, holding him to his side when he led him to the elevator so they could take the short ride up to their apartment. Jack’s doctor had sent him home with a small supply of things he’d need in the coming weeks, though Gabriel could already tell they’d probably need to go buy bandages of their own, and instructions on how to care for himself.

“I need Tylenol, I’m so achy,” Jack sighed as they made it to the door.

“Go lay down, I’ll bring you some,” Gabriel said, kissing his cheek and heading towards the bathroom. Jack dragged himself towards the couch to set up camp, but he had to pause at what he found on the coffee table. Two surprises - a large plastic container full of something that looked chocolatey and delicious, and a shiny vase filled to the brim with a bright bouquet of blue and yellow blossoms. He sat on the couch and reached out, pulling one of the flowers from he vase to sniff. 

“How in the hell did you do this while we were gone?” He asked when Gabriel returned with two bottles, one of painkillers and one of water. 

“I’m a mysterious man with lots of secrets,” he said, looking pleased with himself. Jack tossed back the medicine and sipped at his water as he returned the flower to the vase.

“No, seriously though.”

“I got Cecilia to do it.” Gabriel’s explanation had Jack laughing. 

“Ah, yes, of course! And what about these?” He asked, picking up the box and peeling the lid off, revealing it to be full of mouth-watering brownies.

“Get well present from my mother. Speaking of, you should probably call your parents before it gets too late. And then mine, because holy shit dude, she was so worried about you.”

“Your mom is a sweetheart. I’d need to give her a thank you call anyway.” Calling anyone would have to wait though, as having a mouth full of chewy brownie wasn’t the best way to be understood on the phone. “If the brownies are from her, I assume the flowers are a get well present from you?” 

“Noooo. Okay, yeah. I’m so happy for you.” He leaned in towards Jack, foreheads resting together, and rubbed their noses against each other in a sweet little bunny kiss. “I’m so glad you don’t have to worry about this anymore.” One of his hands trailed down, sliding over Jack’s chest. He followed it with a soft kiss to the hollow of his throat, then smiled up at him. “Let me go see about food.” 

Gabriel ordered delivery for dinner, a staple in their house, given that neither of them were especially talented cooks. Gabriel could follow a recipe perfectly, and Jack had a handful of Midwestern dishes he’d eaten since childhood up his sleeve, but again, neither of them were especially  _ talented _ . Their food was passable. Tonight was a night for celebration! Which meant lounging together on the couch with a big box of pizza and watching trashy TV (and possibly making out) until they were tired enough for bed.

“Have you seen it yet?” Jack asked, patting his chest (softly) to indicate what he meant.

“No, not yet, the doctor didn’t take your bandages off when he checked in on you. We can see it together when we’re changing your bandages before bed. Jack nodded at that, though the answer did nothing to ease the impatient excitement in his stomach. 

He only had to be impatient for a few hours though. It was an ‘early to bed’ kind of night for the both of them, neither of them wanting to pass out on the couch and miss Jack’s first scheduled bandage change. They watched TV for a couple of hours and Jack hungrily scarfed down almost a whole pizza just by himself, making up for missing breakfast and lunch, then it was to the bathroom. 

He stood in front of the mirror, holding his arms up while Gabriel unwound the bandages from around his chest. Jack took a deep breath and held it, the fluttery feelings he’d been having all day reaching a sharp peak as the bandages finally fell completely away to reveal his skin. 

He released the breath he’d been holding. It was  _ perfect _ . The whole area was slightly irritated and swollen around his incisions, but nothing that would be cause for concern. It looked so natural. Not entirely flat of course, but a good, soft curve of muscle that looked just like he wanted it to.

He lowered his arms, still staring in wonderment, until Gabriel drew his attention by pressing affectionately up against his back. Warm breath tickled Jack’s skin as Gabriel nosed against his jaw, arms wrapping tight around his waist. 

“Do you like it?”

“I  _ love  _ it. I love you. Thank you for being there with me today …” 

“Don’t mention it. Like I’d miss such a big thing in my best friend’s life even if I wasn’t dating him.”

Gabriel’s fingers danced up his belly, nearing his chest but not touching, knowing he’d be tender. Instead, he settled for pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck and murmuring to him. “You are the most beautiful -” Another kiss, this one between his shoulders. “- wonderful -” Lips trailing up his shoulder, over the top of it. “- perfect man that I have ever met.” His words warmed Jack from his toes to his ears. The words were almost saccharine, dripping with sugar and melted honey, soft and loving as could be. Gabriel smiled at him from over his shoulder, his arms wrapping tightly around Jack’s waist once more to hug him tight. The look felt like Cupid’s own arrow piercing Jack’s heart. He loved this man so goddamn much.

“Hey,” he murmured.

“Mm?”

“I love you,” Jack said, his voice carrying a firm sort of seriousness to it. Gabriel seemed to pause for a moment, then turned his head to nuzzle into the crook of Jack’s neck.

“I love you too,” he replied, his tone of voice the same.

They lingered in that moment, their words hanging in the air around them, comfortable and warm. Then Gabriel gave him a final squeeze and slipped away.

“C’mon, sunshine, let’s get you bandaged up again so we can get to bed.”

“You got it,” Jack said, yawning a little as he lifted his arms once more to let Gabriel finish his work.


End file.
